Harry Potter: His Destiny
by Vegetto800
Summary: Since he was a child, Harry's life has been hard. It looks now that his life his taking another direction, that direction being finally towards his destiny. Harry/small Harem. Bad summary I'm sure, but read and then review it to let me know how I did.


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers have that distinction.

--------------------------------------------

In the town of Little Whinging, stood a house on the fourth plot of Privet Drive. In this house a young man with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes that were hidden behind round thin wired glasses sat at his desk deep in thought about recent events in his short life.

His name is Harry Potter and he is a wizard. No, not those that you read in fairy tales but an honest to god magic user. If that was not enough, he was also probably the most famous wizard in the last 50 years. At the tender age of 15 months he has done was no other up until that point had been able to do and that was to defeat the most dangerous Dark wizard to probably ever walk the earth.

Lord Voldemort was his name and death was his game. He hated all who were not pure blooded namely muggles (non magic users), half bloods (those with one magical parent and one muggle parent) and muggle born (those born of muggles but have magical abilities).

By the year of 1980AD, Voldemort has established himself a following of pure bloods that sympathized with him and his cause. 'The Dark Lord' as he was affectionately called by his followers wanted to eliminate ALL non pure bloods, and was well on his was until that fateful Halloween night.

One of his minions that being Serveus Snape who incidentally is now a professor at Hogwarts, the school where Harry is currently going into his 7th year at. Had heard a prophecy that basically stated Voldemort was destined to either kill or be killed by a wizard or witch, it never stated which, that would be born as the seventh month died. Only two were born within the time frame of said prophecy.

Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

It would be Harry Potter who was choosen by Voldemort and subsequently beaten by the child. With his mother's help Harry did in fact destroy the dark lord's physical body but not his spirit. Harry later learned that Voldemort has split his soul into 7 parts so that he could be as close to immortal as possible.

So here we are. Harry was nearing his 17th birthday and Voldemort had regained a body a scant 3 years before during Harry's 4th year.

He tried, he really tried to concentrate on his summer homework, but it was of no use. Harry put his quill down and sat back in his chair, he looked up at the ceiling and began to think about how he was going to hunt down Voldemort's Horcruxes.

His best friends Ron and Hermione has stated that they were going with him whether he wanted them to or not. This thought caused Harry to smile. He truly did have two great friends, the best anyone could ask for. Sure Ron had his jealous rants every now and then but had always stuck by him no matter what. Hermione was extremely smart and sometimes bossy, but she to had stuck by him.

' _How are we going to do this? _' that was the thought that plagued him constantly.

Harry for the life of him couldn't figure out how he was supposed to find them and lets not mention how to destroy them without causing a crippling injury like the one Professor Dumbledore had.

Harry's face saddened at the thought of his now deceased mentor and friend? No....Grandfather would be a better term for the Headmaster. Harry hadn't cried at the funeral for Albus Dumbledore, but had done so in private. He needed to be strong for his friends and those who believed in him.

"How am I supposed to stop him?" He said aloud this time, not really expecting an answer but received one anyway.

"I can show you how Harry, but the real question is can you really do it?" Harry jumped out of his chair and spun around with his wand snapping towards the intruder.

The curse that was about to leave Harry mouth died on his lips when he spotted someone he never thought he would ever see again.

"Sirius?" Harry said in almost a whisper

"In the flesh..err...so to speak" Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree, he ran towards his godfather, momentarily forgetting the man was in fact a ghost, and thus ran right through him.

Poor Harry hit the wall hard. So hard in fact that he literally bounced off it and landed squarely on his ass.

He sat there in stunned belief for a moment before FINALLY remembering that Sirius was dead. Getting up, he rubbed his sore nose and sore bum. All the while Sirius was in the background laughing he is head off.

"Uhhh! Thanks Harry. I really needed that." He said while wiping a non-existent tear from his ectoplasmic face.

Harry just glared at him for a second before the situation finally caught up to the young man.

"Wait a minute! If your a ghost and really Sirius, then how come you haven't shown up before? Why wait nearly 2 years before you come and see me!?" Harry said the last part in a shout and had tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh Harry....I wish the answer was simple. I wasn't allowed to see you until you really needed me. Something about how I died and all that rubbish. Even in the afterlife there are rules that don't make sense!" by now Sirius was pacing the floor while muttering to himself about stupid rules and their effects on the ones he loved.

Harry was both happy and sad that his godfather was here. The sad part being him still dead, but at least he was there.

"So, you were saying something about being able to show me how to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked after a few minutes of watching his ghostly visitor pace and mutter to himself.

"Wha..? oh yeah! Now I know you know about the horcurxes and all that, but even if you destroy all of them you still won't be able to kill the bastard! Dumbledore wasn't mistaken when he said your true power was love....." Sirius trailed off before smiling a wide smile.

This smile actually disturbed Harry. He had seen that evil looking smile before on Sirius's face and the fact his face was now a pale blue and nearly see through didn't help matters much.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what are you smiling about?" he asked wryly.

Sirius turned to him with that same Maniacal smile.

"Its something I had nearly forgotten all about!" He was being a little to excited by Harry's tastes. "I know that the goblins already read my will and you got everything that I owned but I did leave a clause in there that stated and I quote, 'If Harry James Potter is not married by his 17th birthday then the next eldest Black that is not married will be issued a summons to HELP in this matter." again Sirius was smiling that evil smile of his.

Harry did NOT like where this was going.

'_Wait a tic! There are NO elder Blacks that are single! HA! Gotcha this time you old dog!' _At least thats what he thought anyway. The only outward sign was Harry's own little smirk at this reasoning.

Sirius however, could practically read his young god sons thoughts and was about to lay a huge whammy on him until the door opened up to reveal Harry's aunt Petunia.

She was looking quite scared for some odd reason. She looked straight at Harry and made a beeline straight to him.

Harry stepped back, he had no idea what she was going to do and wasn't about to take any chances.

"Harry! You have to help me please!" she shouted as she drew near him.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He had never heard her ask him for anything in the near 17 years he had lived there. If anything he always heard her order him to get this or do that. NEVER ask.

"What...ooph!" he let out a harsh breath when she practically fell on him. Sirius just looked amused for a moment before he heard another set of footsteps running in their direction.

Vernon Dursley bursted his way into the room and saw his wife and 'freak' nephew in an embrace, this served to send him into a rage the likes of which none had ever seen before from him.

"You freak! What have you done to my wife!?" he bellowed before he started to advance once again on the hugging duo.

Harry watched in morbid fascination that his uncle was even more angry then he had ever seen. His aunt's body literally started to violently shake when she heard her husband's bellowing.

Harry's natural instinct to protect came into play right then and his magic acted accordingly. Basically saying that once Vernon got within a few steps of them he was violently blown back by a rush of wind. Something similar to a 'Reductor' curse.

Needless to say, Vernon was knocked unconscious. Hitting a wall that had studded supports would pretty much knock anyone out.

Harry let go of his trembling aunt and walked to where his uncle now laid sprawled. He bent down and whispered threats and other such things into the man's unconsciousness.

"Thank you" was all Petunia said before she fainted.

Harry rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor and injured herself. A mix of emotions ran through him. He felt angry at her for being the person who helped in making his life miserable and yet he also felt something deep down that was not anger but.....love? He couldn't be sure but intended to find out.

Sirius just looked on and smiled at the young man. "You see? Its your love that will defeat the monster. You can learn every spell that there is and it'll all pale in comparison to the power of love."

Harry simply listened.

'_Is love really the answer?' _he asked himself.

Harry again looked down at his now sleeping aunt, something he noticed seemed off about her. Her entire visage was changing right before his eyes!

Her face, hair and body were all shrinking or expanding. It was like she was a metamorph like Tonks, but that was impossible!

At least that's what Harry was thinking at the moment, but reality was staring at him right in the face. Sirius just looked on in curiosity. He had a suspicion that Lily Potter was behind this somehow, but couldn't for the life...erm..death of him figure it how.

After the transformation was done. Petunia only looked vaguely like who she was before. The person that laid in Harry's arms right now looked to be no more than maybe 26 and that was pushing it as far as Harry was concerned.

"Sirius? Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"No clue pup. Simply no clue...." Even though Sirius had his suspicions, he was not about to let his godson know about them until he was absolutely sure.

"Is she even my Aunt anymore?" these turn of events was really taking its toll on Harry's young mind. He briefly looked back to where his Uncle now lay in a heap against the hall wall.

'_Was this the reason why you were so scared Aunt Petunia?'_ he asked himself.

A faint moaning sound was heard from Petunia just before she woke up from her un-planned nap.

"W-What happened?" she asked in a faint tone.

"You fainted" came Sirius's amused voice.

Her head snapped around and looked at the ghostly figure for a moment before she recognized the face.

"Sirius? Are you dead?" she said bewildered.

To his credit, Sirius only looked a little shocked, but in his mind he was trying furiously to figure out how she even knew him. He couldn't ever remember meeting her 'formally that is' before now.

So all he did was nod to the woman.

"you know him?" Harry asked confusedly.

Petunia turned her head to look at her nephew and nodded.

"Who are you!?" Harry asked this time with a little bit more bite to his voice. After she confirmed that she knew Sirius and didn't seem to be surprised that he was in fact a ghost, he had a nasty suspicion that she could be an impostor poly juiced to look like his aunt and then once it wore off, she changed back to this form.

Petunia could see the hard look in Harry's eyes and didn't doubt for a second he wouldn't kill her on the spot if she lied to him any longer.

"Harry..... I'm not really your Aunt. I'm a friend of your mothers that was asked to look after you if in the event her and James were killed during Voldemorts first rise." She said softly to Harry.

All Harry could do at a moment like this was to take a cue from his Aunt? And faint on the spot.

.------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hoped you liked this first chapter to my new Harry Potter story. Please be aware that this is not beta'd as of yet because frankly I don't have one. Hopefully soon I will find one, but please don't hesitate to leave me a review to let me know how I did.

Oh if your thinking of flaming me..PLEAE DO! I find them to be hilarious to read especially when they aren't really thought out or even remotely about the story. Just be warned that I will laugh.


End file.
